Draco's Song
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: Song fic, but not bad, I hope. Chock full of angsty goodness. DG. Oneshot. Maybe prelude.


A/N: This story is very short, and a one shot. It takes place in a battle for humanity (sort of) between Voldemort and his followers and The Good Side. Perhaps I'll write a prelude if I ever have time. Draco and Ginny are a couple, and are fighting for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Harry and co. is JK's, and the song is Adam's Song by Blink 182. Great song. Listen to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stood, cockily taunting his father, as they circled each other, wands at the ready.  
  
"Come on, dad. What's a matter? Getting to old for this stuff, or what?" Draco said with a smirk. He could tell he struck a nerve in his dad. Good.  
  
He opened his mouth to say a curse, but it died on his lips.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as the curse ripped through him  
  
*I never thought I'd die alone I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?*  
  
Draco's stormy gray eyes unfocused and focused as he crumpled to the ground. He heard and felt the footsteps approach.  
  
"You always were a horrible dueler. To quick to taunt, rather than curse. It always was a disgrace to me. Good bye, son."  
  
Draco winced as his father spat on his body.  
  
*I traced the cord back to the wall No wonder it was never plugged in at all*  
  
He tried to get up, but the pain that seared through his body was unbearable. He lay, gingerly, back on the ground, and one word escaped his lips.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
*I took my time, I hurried up The choice was mine, I didn't think enough*  
  
He need her now. Where was she? He needed her! Now! Oh, Gods, please don't let him die with out seeing his love's face one last time.  
  
It took him long enough to get her.  
  
*I'm too depressed to go on You'll be sorry when I'm gone*  
  
"Ginny!" He yelled, with all the strength he could muster. A crippling pain coursed through his body, and he saw stars.  
  
"DRACO!!" He smiled, and soon heard her soft footfalls approaching.  
  
"Draco, sweetie, are you all right?! Draco, answer me!"  
  
"Ginny, love..."  
  
*I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside*  
  
"Yes, dear." He looked up into her face. There were rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks. He reached his hand up to her cheek, but made it barely halfway there when the exertion became too much for him. She saw this and grabbed his hand; urgently, but tenderly, and he was able to feel the soft, creamy white skin of her cheek.  
  
For what he knew, was the last time.  
  
*The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over, we'd survived I couldn't wait 'til I got home To pass the time in my room alone*  
  
"Ginny," He croaked out, his voice sounding oddly hoarse. "There are so many things I've wanted to say to you."  
  
"Shh... shh... there will be time for all of this later, you just need to rest... you'll be alright, just hang on..." Ginny said, tears running harder than ever.  
  
"No, Ginny... I won't."  
  
"Yes, yes you will... the Mediwitch will come and you'll be all right, I just know you will! You're not leaving me, Draco Malfoy! You're not! I'll never forgive you, if you die on me!" She said the last part with a tinge of playfulness.  
  
Draco drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Yes, Gin, I'm afraid I am..."  
  
*I never thought I'd die alone Another six months, I'll be unknown*  
  
"Draco," Ginny laughed, with no mirth. "Drake, that's crazy talk. You'll be okay. You just wait and see."  
  
"Ginny, you'll have to find out what N.E.W.T.s I got."  
  
Ginny chuckled, and a wave of fresh tears came.  
  
"You can have all of my clothes because you look so damn good in them."  
  
Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead, eyelids, nose tip, mouth, and laid her head on his chest.  
  
*Give all my things to all my friends You'll never step foot in my room again  
  
You'll close it off, board it up Remember the time that I spilled the cup*  
  
"Oh, and there's a family quilt in my room... you can have that, too. Hell, you can have all of my stuff. There's a vault at Gringotts under 'Draco Black', the key's around my neck, you can have everything in it."  
  
*Of apple juice in the hall*  
  
Draco stiffened.  
  
"Ginny, look at me." Ginny raised her eyes to his.  
  
"Tell my mom that I loved her. She was the only thing that kept me from suicide before Hogwarts. Please tell her this is not her fault."  
  
*Please tell mom this is not her fault*  
  
"I'm sorry I was never the hero that Harry was for you... I was never good enough for you..."  
  
"No! No, Draco, that's crazy talk. Harry could never hold a candle to you... and I was never good enough for you." Ginny said, so passionately that he seemed almost half-convinced.  
  
"I was never the good guy. I never was there before to make the sacrifices. I only chose this side because of you. I wanted you to think I was great. That I was a hero."  
  
*I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside*  
  
"Oh, please stop... you don't have to say these things, you're gonna be okay... I know this..."  
  
"Ginny... I just wanna say one last thing..."  
  
*The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over, we'd survived I couldn't wait 'til I got home To pass the time in my room alone*  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Ginny leaned up and gave him a kiss, that he weakly returned.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She rested her head back on his chest.  
  
*I never conquered, rarely came Tomorrow holds such better days Days when I can still feel alive When I can't wait to get outside*  
  
Her head was still on his chest, long after it stopped rising and falling.  
  
*The world is wide, the time goes by The tour is over, I've survived I can't wait 'til I get home To pass the time in my room alone*  
  
"I love you, Draco. I love you..."  
  
~*El Fin*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: R/R! It's Good Karma! 


End file.
